Blonde Bishonen!
by sweetpea12767
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Fai and Tamaki were to meet? anyone else think they are like.... VERY SIMILAR? haha this is what happens when i get bored...
1. Chapter 1

OK THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET BORED! GRR! lol :P I was just thinking how much Kurogane and Kyoya are alike... and then thier counter parts fai and tamaki.... (ok, they both have boyish good looks (sexy!!) blue eyes (actuall i think tamaki's r purple... close enough) they both call thier companians family... using words like mommy, daddy, son, ect. (and other random nicknames) they are both voiced by vic mignoya, both annoy the crap outta dark haired 'cool guys' (ei- kuro[pon and Kyoya) they are both on an emotional rollercoaster, one hiding thier true feelings ect. and acting OVERLY cheery, then the other one i swear is bipolar... (ahem-Tamaki), both blonde, both look similar, both like dressing up (Fai=crossdresser, tamaki= likes to dress up... in random stuff...you can tell he enjoys it wit hostclub) HAVE I MADE MY POINT!?) THEN WE HAVE KYOYA and KURO-PUU! both act cool, both dark haired- both secretly care- both are annoyed to hell by certain blondes... both (at least i don't think kyoya does...) don't like the nicknames... both ended up friends with the blondes.... under odd circumstances... hehe yea... I DON'T OWN TSUBASA OR OURAN!

* * *

"TAMAKIIII!" A certain furious demonic boy roared, before tearing after the skipping blonde.

"BUT DADDY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOUR SOOOO MEAN!" The blonde giggled, still running towards the park.

"YOU MEAN THE FACT THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US, WAS AN ACCEIDENT!?" Kyoya usually wasn't like this, he was usually very calm when mad, or at least he could contain hiss anger to an extent. His blonde Bishonen companion just broke that extent with his last attempt at making the host club a 'perfect family'.

"EEEEEK!" Tamaki screeched as the other boy succeeded in subdue him by pouncing on Tamaki, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Tamaki just glared down on the blonde under him, disregarding their very intimate position. He didn't care anymore.

Suddenly, a very bright light appeared above them, and dropped four people on top of their dog pile.

"UHHG! Where's that dammed creampuff! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down Kuro-pu!"

"Guys…. I think uhhh…"

"GET OFF OF ME!" The dark prince of the host club practically hoisted all four of the strangers off of himself and the boy who was recently at the bottom of the dog pile, and who had been unable to breathe.

"Woa, calm down there hot head!" Kurogane resisted the urge to punch the bruting teen, and settled on glaring. Unknown to him, Kyoya had the same exact thing going through his mind, and they ended up commencing in a glaring contest.

"You ok Sakura?" Souyran asked, pleased when she nodded her head.

"And who are you my fair maiden?" Tamaki had automatically turned on his host-charms, and was currently kneeling with Sakura's hand in his.

"S-sakura…" The girl smiled, pulled her hand away, and held hands with the brunet beside her. Tamaki got the picture, and backed off.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Kyoya asked, coming to Tamaki's side.

"Daddy!" Tamaki and Fai said it at the same time… freaking everyone out. Tamaki blinked twice, and tilted his head cutely, while Fai 'huu-ed' and stared at Tamaki with interest.

"Woa…" everyone was still, and staring at the scene before them. The two blondes has walked towards each other, taking note on how alike their appearances were. Suddenly, Tamaki smiled, and pounced on Fai.

"WELCOME TO OUR WORLD!!!" Fai was surprised by the sudden contact and outburst, sending them both to the floor.

"SORRY!" Tamaki helped Fai up, Fai used his usual fake smile, thinking that this Tamaki guy was kinda odd…

"My name is Fai, and yours?"

"Tamaki, nice to meet you SISTER!" Fai's eyes glittered at the new nickname, everyone else (except for Sakura and the rice puff) groaned.

"Daddy! Take care of the kids will you? I have some business to attend to!" With that, Fai and Tamaki left arm in arm. Everyone else stood in shock of what had just occurred. Kyoya and Kurogane first to snap out of it, ran after the pair. As soon as they caught up, Kyoya pulled Tamaki to the side, and started yelling about how he shouldn't run off with people who fell out of the sky. Kurogane proceeded in doing a similar thing, except his argument was 'we shouldn't interact with freaky teenagers who just saw them fall from a light in the sky'. Both blondes ended up sulking (or in Fai's case, rubbing the bump on his head0, and left alone with each other again, because 'there was no getting through to a head strong blonde'.

"Hey, you ok?" Tamaki offered Fai a hand. Fai took it, even though he had no idea what the other had just said… 'damn.. I'm out o range… they must have went on without me.'

"Do you under stand me?" Fai shook his head no, and then proceeded to cure Kurogane in his native tongue.

"YOU SPEAK FRENCH!" Tamaki proceeded to say… in French.

"Uhhh… sure, but in my world we don't call it French…" Tamaki nodded, suddenly getting an insanely childish plan.

"WE SHOULD PULL A PRANK ON THEM FOR REVENGE!" Fai nodded, smiling brightly at the thought of pissing off Kurgy again.

* * *

idk... didn't really like the outcome... uhhh plz comment and tell me if u want more... :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya is very much like Kuro-cutey, this should be easy." Fai smiled at the younger blonde.

"YES! WE WILL PREVAIL!" Tamaki shouted, pumping his fists into the air like a mad man.

"Hah, your very…." Fai's face scrunched up, thinking hard. "Hyper! I think I'll call you Tama-nee!"

--

"Fai baka.." Kurogane muttered under his breath. Kurogane and Kyoya had been put on the committee for finding the idiotic blonde two-some, while the twins, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori went to help Sakura and Soaran find the much needed feather.

"Seems like you don't have the best relationship with Fai-san."

"Neh, what's with Takami?"

"What's with Fai?"

Kyoya and Kurogane looked at each other wide eyed, then proceeded to say the same thing at the same time, again.

"He's an idiot who hides behind a smile, is always lying, forces me to do his bidding, and annoys the crap out of me!"

"Guess they are pretty similar huh?" Kyoya asked.

"Heh, yea."

* * *

Yes i know this is EXTREAMLY SHORT! but, please bear with me...

**IMPORTANT!!!:::::**

**I NEED IDEAS! WHAT SHOULD THE PLAN WITH TAMAKI AND FAI BE!? PLZ ANSWER THIS! AHHH! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

EEP! ok! FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! uhhh i must reconize Kathy Ann for this awesome idea.... never would have thought bout it XD EEP!

* * *

IT was very lat at night, and our two hot bishonen guys were in a very bad part of town.

"SO Fai... what should we do?"

"Don't worry Tamaki-kun! We'll find something..." Fai trailed off as he noticed someone walking towards them, somthing shiney in his hand.

----

"Kurogane! Kuro-daddy! Wake up!"

The pink pork-bun bounced on the grumpy man's stomach, waving it's tiny arms around franticly.

"Stupid pork-bun! Why did you wake me up! Leave me alone!"

"what IS going on in here...?"

The travelers were currently staying at the Ootori house-hold, since there wasn't really anywhere else to stay, and (even though Kyoya would rather die than admit it) he was interested in how the travelers had appeared, and what this talk about a time-witch was.

"I-it's Fai! He hasn't come back yet and I'm really worried!"

"He's not back yet? What ever could have happened?" Sakura had walked into the room as well, along with Sayroan.

"Yea! Uhn, I know he sometimes stays out late but.... Mokona has a really bad feeling about this time!"

"Hmmm... I'll see if Tamaki knows where he is..." Kyoya half-heartedly picked up the phone, dialing Tama-Chan's number. It answered on the first ring.

"Oh! Ootori-kun! I wanted to call, but I couldn't find the number.... My old eyes can't see anything anymore... and these Idiot servants can't do anything right! They are all out looking for the young master, have you seen him by any chance?" Kyoya felt worry peirce his gut. He knew it was probably just the stupid blonde baka being stupid and blonde, but his gut twisted around his way of thinking.

"I'll tell him to go strait home if he come by..." Kyoya nodded a few times before hanging up the phone, and turning to his house-guests.

"I guess Tamaki's missing as well." Kurogane groaned, wondering what Fai could be doing with a freaking teenager, as well as promising himself that if he took the child out drinking Fai'd get more than just a konk on the head.

"We gotta go looking for him!" Mokona bounced on Kuogane's head, causing a vein to pop up in his head.

"Uhhhg…. Fine…" 

Everyone left the house in the Ootori's car, leaving Sayroan and Sakura behind in case they show up at the house.

"I'm worried Sayroan…" Sakura looked at Sayraon, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"It'll be ok princess. Hey, let's watch some T.V… maybe that'll make you feel a little better." Sakura nodded, taking a seat on the couch as Sayraon turned on the television. 

'I'm here at the scean on the crime, where two young men have just been brutally murdered... One we have no information on as of now, and another the Heir to the Souh chair...'

Sakura gasped, and fainted while Sayroan picked her up and called Kyoya with the number he'd given him for emergencies.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME! *runs*


	4. Television and revenge

OK, i know this took a while... my apologies... I was having some trouble comming up with a good reaction and also, ive been having some personal problems, on top of highschool and getting sick on newyears eve... sry :P **PLZ READ THE BOTTOM THING AFTER THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Kyoya was to busy searching to care about his surroundings. He was to worried.

"I swear to god if you're dead…" Kyoya couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Their probably just being idiots…. Kami… with the two of them who knows what could happen?"

"Yea you're right…" Kyoya smiled a little in relief.

Unfortunately, Kyoya's cell vibrated, making him jump, and almost hit his head on the hard ceiling of the limo.

"Hello?"

"K-Kyoya… they…. Get to a television and turn to channel 18..."

"OK…" Kyoya nodded and folded his phone back up, shoving it back into his pocket and telling the driver to pull up next to one of the nearest electronics' stores.

"What is it?"

"No clue… Sayroan just called… he sounded upset…" Kyoya frowned, and Kurogane mirrored his expression.

The limo stopped in front of a lit up window, and the two got out of the car, running into the shop, past the clerk's friendly hello and strait to the nearest T.V with a remote.

'Nothing new on the case, except that the other blonde man seems to not have any record what so ever, and the Souh family still hasn't been reached. Also, nothing on who could have murdered the young Souh heir and his unknown friend.'

Tamaki's hand was shaking so hard that he dropped the remote.

"What the hell is this… a joke maybe?" Kurogane collapsed onto his butt, taking his forehead into his palms and shaking his head.

"I'm going to torture and kill whoever is responsible…" Kyoya's voice sounded dangerously true and ragged.

"You don' want blood on your hands….." Kurogane warned. He wanted revenge just as bad as Kyoya, bu they couldn't be rash.

* * *

i know it's short but i have a reason...

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ!!!**

**I need to know if you guys want this to be shonen-ai( yaoi) (guy on guy lol)**

** plz VOTE! if you want it to be Yaoi, or if u want it to be friendship.**

and yes, ill reveal ALOT after this chappie, i just wanted to know what you guys want so i could do it accordingly (btw im not going to say anything about pairings (meaning im not telling who's w/ who :P))


End file.
